


Flowers for Madeline

by amadeuplove



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Accident, M/M, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeuplove/pseuds/amadeuplove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: Sebastian’s younger sister gets involved in a car accident, and Blaine shows his support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Madeline

Blaine walks quietly into the hospital room, seeing Sebastian sitting near his sister’s bedside. Madeline Smythe. Maddie. Blaine had heard Sebastian annoyingly call out to that name so many times over the phone. Apparently, she was always noisy about Sebastian’s phone conversations. Blaine bets that Sebastian’s feeling pretty bad right about now, always telling her to get out of his room. He shouldn’t. Nobody knew this was going to happen.

“Hey,” Blaine says softly, entering further into the room, “I brought these for her.”

Sebastian’s face is pale, worry and sadness covering his face unlike any time Blaine has ever seen it. He nods and looks at the pink and yellow roses Blaine has brought. He almost smiles. “Thank you.”

Blaine places the bouquet gently on the table next to the bed. “How’s she doing?”

“The doctor says she might wake up in a few hours. There wasn’t any severe trauma to the head, but the crash knocked her unconscious and her ribs and neck are bruised pretty bad.”

Blaine nods, joining Sebastian in looking over at the seventeen year old girl that has Sebastian’s same hair color and eyes. He wishes she would open them, mainly for Sebastian.

“Why’d you come, Blaine? None of the Warblers did.”

“You texted me.”

“I texted them, too.”

Blaine walks over to Sebastian’s seat and takes the one next to him. “I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrow. “I’m not the one who got in the car accident, Blaine.”

Blaine smiles, taking Sebastian’s hand and staring over at Maddie. He’s going to reply in a way that he hope Sebastian understands. “The yellow roses symbolize friendship. I thought you’d need a friend by your side.”

“And the pink?” Sebastian looks over at him, his worry temporarily going away as he stares into Blaine’s peaceful hazel eyes that only remind him that on a normal day, Sebastian loves those eyes.

Blaine stares back at him, realizing that he’s still holding his hand. He should feel awkward, but he doesn’t. He’s here for Sebastian. He’s also here for himself, because…

“I’m not really sure.” Blaine smiles, glancing down at their hands and then back at Sebastian. “But red roses are too serious, you know? I like to think that pink roses mean love in its innocence. It’s an important first step. It’s the spark at the beginning that can last until it can’t.”

“And you brought these for Maddie?”

Blaine bites his lip and looks down to hide his blushing, but then he feels Sebastian lightly squeezing his hand, so he knows what he said is okay. 

“…I’m just going to sit here with you until she wakes up.”


End file.
